Equestria Divided
by Madman With A Keyboard
Summary: The Immortal Alicorn sisters have dissapppeared, leaving Equestria in a savage state of civil war. These are accounts of those who lived through this hell. Chapter 1: Laughter Is The Greatest Poison, Part 1: A sad unicorn reflects on his life, his sister and how the insidious Cult of Laughter is connected.


**Hello, madamés and monsieur's, to my first ever MLP fan-fic! Now, first off, I should explain a few things.**

**First: This idea is actually not mine. Not entirely at least. The idea comes from PoorYorrick, an awesome artist from DeviantART, who I HIGHLY recommend. This story is based off of his 'Equestria Divided' series, and he HAS given the okay for me, and basically anyone else, to make stories on his work, as long as we don't screw around with Canon too much and don't claim it's ours.**

**Second: The story isn't going to really have a plot. There'll be recurring characters, story arcs and such, but no real plot. That's because I don't want to screw around with what may or may not happen in the universe. This'll just be ensights into this intriguing universe.**

**Third: For the sake of this story, the events of Equestria Divided, with the Royal Sisters disappearing and such will have happened in the beginning of Season 3. So, no Discord redemption, The Mane 6 met and defeated Sombra, Trixie wasn't redeemed, etc, etc.**

**Now, I think I should give with some basic background stuff, such as the setting of Equestria Divided is this: One day, the Royal sisters Celestia and Luna dissapppeared, throwing Equestria into chaos and Equestria was divided into regions controlled by 5 houses, those being the following: House Moon and Star (led by Twilight Sparkle), House Everfree (led by Fluttershy), House Earthborn (led by Applejack), House Stormwing (led by Rainbow Dash) and House Whitegold (led by Rarity). There is also the 'Cult of Laughter', which is a cult of various individual's who worship 'The Laughing Mare', an Eldritchian abomination of joy.**

**Now, when the Royal Sisters dissappeared, the Mane 6 tried to use the Elements of Harmony to find them, or at least elevate Twilight to Alicorn status. Applejack refused and went to form House Earthborn, and Fluttershy was at the time, and still is, a bit insane. The resulting attempt to elevate Twilight resulted in Twilight going insane, Rainbow Dash being horribly burnt, and Pinkie dying from unknown causes.**

**So, in translation: Equestria is fucked, and everypony's at each others throats. And my story will show that, with different chapters being from different perspectives and on different things.**

**This first chapter shall be about the mysterious 'Cult of Laughter', set in The Undercity of Manehatten. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own NUTHIN'!**

**Chapter 1: Laughter Is The Greatest Poison**

_'It has been often said, before the great war that's shattered our once tranquil country, that 'Laughter is the greatest medicine'. Now, that saying is a rather cruel joke, by the ones who think everything is one, better known as 'The Cult of Laughter'._

_The Cult of Laughter is, without a doubt, one of the most vicious and cruelest factions to exist on this planet. True, House Earthborn will savagely rip off your horn if you are unlucky enough to be a Unicorn in their territory, and the House of Moon and Star will enslave 2/3rds of there population, but at least they don't hide that fact, and pretend to be a friend. No, the Cult of Laughter is the most insidious for the simple reason that they will always hide their true motives behind a cheerful façade and a joyous mood, hiding the fact that those they entertain are simply another pawn in their insidious game.' ~Excerpt on the Cult of Laughter from **Harmony Shattered, or How Equestria Has Fallen From Glory, by Pen Stroke. author was executed by the Lunar and Celestial Inquisition for 'besmeeaching the glory of the Goddess Sisters'.**_

Moonlit hated his life.

Not that this was a unique thing, far from it. Many ponies in The Undercity despised the way their lives were, most of their anger being that they were in the Undercity to begin with. Not that being in actual Manehatten would be much of an improvement. In some regards, it would have been worse, having to worry about getting stabbed int he back just for a hoof-full of bits, or being drafted into the Whitegold Militia, and be sent to fight the other dangers of this country, such as the Inquisitors of Moon and Star, the Keythong of Stormwing or, Spirits forbid, the Everfree Wraiths.

Moonlit shivered at the mental images, before shaking his head and lifting another rusty spoonful of slop into his mouth. No need to dwell on such horrific thoughts, he decided, letting his imagination simmer down. He looked around, looking to see if anypony had an unguarded plate of food. No such luck: Everypony guarded their plates as if it was a lifeline, which in some cases it was. Moonlit tried to remember how all of this had happened.

He remembered, before the sisters disappeared, living in a quaint cottage not far from Ponyville with his family some few years ago. He still didn't remember all the details, with the mediocrity of living in The Undercity having poked some holes in his memory. All he really remembered was his family making the long trek to Manehatten, hoping it would give them some semblance of order.

And instead, they now lived, separately, in the Undercity, the slums of Manehatten, an already shining slum of society.

Moonlit shook his head again, a scowl on his face. "Don't think about that crud Moonlit. You'll just end up like those lunatics." He muttered, remembering what had been happening over the last few weeks.

More and more ponies were joining that insane cult, the one that promised a relief to their depression and suffering. Admittedly, they could, on occasion be actually nice ponies, and on more than a single night Moonlit yearned to go out to them, and be as happy as they were.

But he was no foal. He knew what they did, of the horrific fates that awaited those who fell under their influence. Moonlit was still baffled on why the Militia didn't do any action against the rabid cultists, but that was something he couldn't concern himself with. There was more important things. like dinner. he lifted another spoonful of slop when a series of dings came from an old, rusted bell. "A'right than folks, dinna's done!" The southern Earth pony in charge of the food stand said. "Now git!" He said, quickly turning around and scampering into his house while angry ponies threw their trays at him, Moonlits amongst them.

He looked up, and noticed the darkening sky and frowned. "Better start heading back." He muttered to himself, turning around and beginning the trek back to his humble abode. After a few minutes of quite trotting, he eventually got to his 'home', which was actually just a few spare pieces of cloth for a blanket, a polished piece of glass for a mirror and a satchel filled with his belongings and 'treasures'.

Moonlit raised the stitched pieces of cloth over him and knelt down, shivering on the cold ground. He looked into the polished piece of glass he had, and nearly screamed at the sight.

What he saw was nothing of what he once was. His once brilliant azure coat now a dull, nearly grey blue. His bright green eyes still held their hue, but were more bloodshot than anything else, supported by dark, nearly black circles around his eyes. His black mane was more tangled than the oldest and most gnarled tree in the Everfree forest. He looked like one of those damned cultists he despised. He shook his head, shoving away the mirror. "Don't think!" He growled, trying desperately to keep his depressed thoughts from overflowing. And he wouldn't dare connect himself with those damned thugs! Never!

And as if the universe hated him, he heard the tell-tale cheering and laughter not far from where he was.

Another party had began.

Now, to the average pony unknowing of what the Cult of Laughter DID at these parties, going to one after a long, stressful morning would sound like bliss. A place to cheer with friends, drink cider and eat pastries. A little piece of chaotic tranquillity.

Unfortunately, the 'parties' the Cult of Laughter held were anything but enjoyable, except for the most sadistic and insane of folk.

Moonlits heart became gripped with terror. He'd heard, and once been close to seeing what these mad-ponies do at there gatherings. He may not remember some things, but THAT was one thing he did and so reverently wished he didn't. And, even though he didn't want to, he began to remember.

* * *

**-]X[-**

* * *

_It had been yet another day in the Undercity, another day of being barely able to pass by. On his way back to his meagre excuse for a home, he saw he had an unwanted visitor. The intruder had a light grey coat, a black tail and possibly mane, although he couldn't tell due to it being blocked by a hood of various colours and fabrics. It also blocked his or hers cutie mark, for it also counted as a (rather large) vest. And this strange pony was rifling through Moonlits possessions. "Hey!" Moonlit yelled, a scowl on his face. "What in Tartarus do you think you're doing?" He said, anger creeping into his voice. The strange pony turned his or her head to look at him._

_Moonlit's further yells were stuck in his throat._

_The pony had eyes that didn't match each other, almost like an alley cat. One eye was a calm green, the other however was a chaotic and unnatural Pink. That eye was bloodshot, so much that it was nearly impossible to see the white sclera._

_But that wasn't the reason Moonlit had his voice stuck in his throat. No, it was stuck because he recognized this pony._

_This pony was his sister._

_"Oh, hellooooooo, Moonlit!" She said in an unnatural voice, rolling the 'O' in his name to ways that shouldn't been possible. "It's been SOOOOOOOO long since we last saw each other!" She said, coming closer to him. Moonlit stepped back a few steps, his eyes surely wide with fright. "I-Ivy, yo-you joined them?" He said in a frightened choke, to which his 'sister', if she could even be called that anymore, replied with hysterical laughter. "Wh-Whahaahahahahahat's the maahahahahater with that?" She said, her laughter intertwining with her words. "Didn't Mommy and Daddy ALWAYS say follow your heart, and do what makes you HAAAAAAAPPY?" She said, getting closing to the shuddering Moonlit. Whatever this, this THING was, it was definetly not his sister. Not anymore._

_Before Moonlit could try and force the insane Reveler out of his 'home', she gained a look of recognition on her face. "Oh! I forgot! I was supposed to give you something! Oopsie!" She said before letting out a laugh, and giving him a small, Multicoloured envelope. "See ya there, brother!" She said, grinning before bouncing off._

_Moonlit was about to chase her and get some sort of an answer out of her, like 'where have you been?', 'why haven't you arrived earlier?' and, most importantly, 'why did you sell your soul to the Laughing Mare and her insidious cult?' before noticing the envelope she'd given him._

_He decided that the answers would be in this, so he tore off the top of it (he fleetingly pondered on why the envelope was cotton-candy flavour) before taking the letter in it out. Instantly, he recoiled at the sight of it. A chaotic, nearly illegible letter, that pained the eyes to look at. Eventually, he got himself under control and focused on the letter, seeing the words emerge and focus._

_It read the following:_

_"Hey there big bro! Bet your a bit surprised to see me, ain't ya? Well, SAW me would be more appropriate, but whatever! Aaaaaaaanyway, I told the Big Boss 'bout ya today, and he said I can invite ya to the party tonight, and show you a great time, since you've been so down and grumpy._

_See ya at the party! ~ Ivy Leaves"_

_Moonlit stared blankly at the note. He was invited to a gathering for the Cult of Laughter? What was he to do? This was the Cult of Laughter! A horrific gathering of the insane and cruel, worshipping a being that left sadistic joy in it's wake!_

_On the other hoof, they held his sister under their thrall. And if he were to find out where she had been and why she'd joined them, he could possibly find a way to rescue her. _

_Looks like he had no choice._

_He was going to a party tonight._

Moonlit shook his head harshly, getting rid of the memory. "No! I will NOT remember that night!" He said through gritted teeth, tears streaming down his face.

After a few moments, he was asleep, his tears still brimming from his eyes.

* * *

**-]X[-**

* * *

End of Part 1

* * *

******Please review.**


End file.
